My Love
by Radical-Seto
Summary: I think I'm the first person to write this pairing, so I get the honor of calling it a Kean.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: If I owned x-men evolution, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction?  
  
Kurt's POV .............  
  
As I walk to the table at lunch, I see her, mein angel. Her hair is shimmering in the light, and her melodic voice reaches my ears. I love her voice, it sounds like a choir of angels to my ears. I sit down and she smiles at me, causing me to smile in return; I don't know why I love her, perhaps it's because of her attitude, or her kindness that she shows to everyone, most of the time anyway, or maybe it's how she treated me when she first saw me, she was slightly fearful at first, but it didn't stop her from welcoming me, from talking to me, she made me feel at ease, she made it easier to call the institute home. I start to wonder if I should tell her how I feel, if I should confess how much I love her. But then I remember that she's an angel, she could never love a demon like me. That must be it, I must be in love because she is something I will never have, the unattainable as far as I am concerned. I sigh, she notices my despair. "Kurt," she says, "Is something wrong, you've had this far off look in your eyes since you sat down, and you haven't touched your food." I just shrug and stand up, "I'm not hungry today, I think I'll head off to my next class, see you guys tomorrow." I walk away and throw my lunch in the trash, sighing once again as I head off to my locker. Perhaps I will tell her how I feel eventually, until then, I sigh, "I love you Jean." .............  
  
Well? How did you like? It was my first attempt at a fanfic, I don't know why I chose a Kurt/Jean pairing, but I did . Please review (and please be nice). ( 


	2. Dreams of a Demon

Disclaimer: If I owned X-Men Evolution, would I be writing fan fiction?  
  
Before I continue writing, I would like to address my reviewers.  
  
First, to StormHeart, thanks, your encouragement is appreciated.  
  
Secondly, to Angery0, thanks for giving me my first flame. However, if you decide to flame me again, please use more than 2 words, and check your spelling. Also, try doing a signed review, because if you haven't written anything, you have no right to criticize me.  
  
Thirdly, to TyrantDragon0, I am a big supporter of the Kurrty pairing, but the voices demanded I write this.  
  
Kurt's POV ........  
  
"I love you Kurt." she whispered "And I love you, Jean."  
  
They leaned into each other and shared their first kiss.  
  
"Kurt, I've loved you for so BUZZZZZZZZZ"  
  
Kurt awoke with a start, silently cursing his alarm clock. He knew it was a dream, and he knew it would never happen, but he wanted to enjoy it all the same. He sighed and got out of bed, 'time for another wonderful day of school' he thought to himself, 'time to get harassed for being a mutant, time to worry about touching people for fear that they would feel mein fur, time for everything a teenager doesn't need to deal with.' He tried to keep up the goofball persona, but at times he would break down from all the stress. He knew that he was going to need to talk to someone soon, but he just didn't feel like burdening the others with his problems. 'They have enough to put up with without me whining about my life.' He then remembered there were people in the house who could pick up on these thoughts, and he quickly stopped thinking about his problems. His stomach growled, and he realized he was late for breakfast! He quickly teleported into the kitchen, only to find it empty, that's odd, why isn't anyone here, it is a Saturday after all; it was then that he realized his mistake. Oh great, I'm up way to early for a Saturday. His stomach growled again, so he decided to have a quick snack before he went back to sleep. He was almost through his third sandwich when Evan walked into the room; eyes still closed, opened up the refrigerator, and pulled out a carton of milk, which he quickly finished off. 'So that's why we never have milk around here.' He decided it would be best to wake his friend before he hurt himself while sleepwalking, and gently shook him.  
  
"AHHH! A Demon!" Evan screamed, shooting spikes in all directions.  
  
Then again, perhaps he should have let Evan continue to sleepwalk.  
  
"Evan, calm down, it's just me." He said calmly.  
  
"Oh," said Evan "Don't do that again, you nearly scared me to death."  
  
Kurt looked around at the newly caused damage; a defenseless toaster was to be added to the ever-growing list of things that had been spiked since Evan arrived. Kurt sighed, realizing that Evan had called him a demon when he first woke up. He quickly bamfed to his room before his friend could see the tears. 'I shouldn't be affected by that name anymore, people have called me that since I was born and I should have gotten over it by now.' He sighed; perhaps he would never get over it. He spent the rest of the day trying to avoid the other people from the institute by wandering the mansion grounds.  
  
"Kurt, are you alright? You've been avoiding us all day."  
  
His breath caught in his throat at the sound of that angelic voice.  
  
"Ja Jean, I'm fine, I've just needed some time to think." He silently prayed that that would be enough to get her to leave him alone.  
  
"I'll believe you for now, but if you want to talk about anything, just let me know."  
  
He silently cursed himself as she walked away; he wanted to tell her how he felt, he really did; but the thought of her saying no scared him before he could get the courage to tell her. He knew he'd have to tell her soon, that he knew all too well, but today was not the day.  
  
................  
  
Well, how was that? Good? Bad? Mediocre? Please let me know. I don't mind if you don't like my work, but if you feel the need to flame me, please do the following:  
  
Spell your name right.  
  
Use more than 2 words. I need to know what I'm doing wrong if I am going to improve.  
  
Be kind. I will be more likely to accept your review if you don't insult me in the first sentence.  
  
I know I'm not moving the story along very quickly, but I have my reasons for writing the things I write. 


	3. A Meeting Confirmed

Disclaimer: I do not own, and I doubt I ever will.  
  
Well, it's reviewer acknowledgement time again. YAY!  
  
Atraiyu-chan, your review is a welcomed sign that I am not nearly as bad as angery claimed. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
BoomBaby101, sorry I made you cry, but things will get better for Kurt.  
  
..........  
  
Jean sighed. It was a Saturday night at the mansion, and, as was normal since mutants were exposed to the world, the mansion's residents were gathered in the rec. room, watching a movie that they all had seen a thousand times before. She couldn't concentrate on the movie, the thoughts of the students were too loud. She could sense their inner turmoil of where their futures might be headed. She couldn't blame them, she herself had doubts as to whether or not the 'normal' humans would come to accept them. But there was one mind that stood out in particular to her, Kurt's. She could feel his inner conflict, he was really struggling with something, but she didn't know what it was and didn't want to pry. She knew that if he wanted to tell her, he would. But it hurt all the same to know that, for the moment, he didn't trust her. She stood up, unnoticed by the other occupants of the room, and silently left. She went up to her room, and stepped inside, locking the door behind her. It was only after this that she noticed the faint stench of brimstone. She quickly scanned her room, and noticed a small piece of paper lying on her dresser. She quickly opened it, quickly scanning what it said. She walked over to the large glass door that lead to the balcony outside her room. She stepped out, and levitated herself to the rooftop. He was already there, waiting for her.  
  
.........  
  
A/N: I know it was short, but I couldn't think of a conversation that didn't sound like a meeting between an evil overlord and a minion; I guess it's 'cause I'm not that good at conversations. I'll have it up soon, I promise. I hope you guys/gals review soon, I need the reviews in order to have a reason to write. 


End file.
